Pain Filled Kisses
by x-MistressxTodd-x
Summary: Two girls run from the authorities trying to find a new life. But what will happen when they try to hide themselves down Fleet Street? Even though Sweeney's life is much better now that the Judge is dead how long will it be before it starts all over again


Just to let you know,I don't check grammar for crap so don't kill me. And I usually don't write on here quizilla is more my thing,yet here I am.And there is some Spanish in this,once again I don't speak Spanish,so don't kill me.Just to let you know I don't take very nicely to flamers.But,please enjoy, I lurve Mr.Sweeney Todd and he's just an awesome person to write about!R&R.

Disclaimer:I would very much so like to own Mr.Sweeney Todd and his amazing pants but, unfortunately I don't :

* * *

Hennah and Marialena ran through the streets of London, hiding from the authorities

Hennah and Marialena ran through the streets of London, hiding from the authorities. They had done nothing wrong, well to them they didn't. In this day and age freedom was not an option, freedom was against the law. The brisk winter air hit their faces as they ran through alley ways; you could see their breath in the winter air. They ran down a side street, behind many houses.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"I'm not sure." Something had caught Hannah's eye. She looked up to find a man looking down at them both. A shock of fear and curiosity went through her.

"Hennah, tenemos que ir al principio, este archivo tiene que parar!" Hennah was pulled from the strangers gaze.

"No! We are not stopping, I've waited so long to brake free and I'm not going stop here." Marialena just looked at Hennah with saddened eyes.

"Come on." Hennah said while pulling Marialena by the wrist around the front of the house.

It was any normal day for Sweeney Todd. Sitting on his cot all night thinking of what could have been. He didn't dare sleep.

It wasn't the same he missed the feeling of his Lucy wrapped around him, or either wonderful dreams of Lucy in the arms of the man he used to know as Benjamin Barker, or the dreadful dreams of how Judge Turpin had taken his wife and what had made her leave this dreadful pit known as London; To Sweeney she was the lucky one really.

Sweeney had thought of taking his life over and over again after he had slain the Judge; he had no reason to live he had done what he came back to do. For some reason he knew he had to stay, and while he was thinking about this and looking out the window he had no idea he was looking at the very reason.

Hennah and Marialena waited in the shadows. Marialena had no clue as to why they were she was pretty sure they had lost the police by now. Hennah backed both of them into the wall, as they both heard loud thumps going down the wooden stairs they had seen.

Hennah peeked around the corner to see it was safe. Hennah caught Marialena off guard and dragged her up some wooden stairs into a shop. As they opened the door they heard a bell chime.

"Are you mad?" came Marialena's thick accent rang around the room.

"We'll get caught!

"Better to get caught by the owner of this shop then by the police."

"He'll just make us stay until the police arrive to come get us!"

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing." Marilena was going to protest but, they heard the very same thumping noises they had heard earlier.

"Shhh, quick in here." Hennah said while opening a trunk big enough to hold them both. Right when they had shut the lid, they heard the bell of the door jingle.

Silence.

They heard heavy foot falls walk across the room, making their way towards the very trunk the two girls were in. Right when they heard the latch of the trunk was lifted up; the lid was lifted all the way open.

Sweeney thought he had seen some one go into his shop. This thankfully gave him a reason to leave Mrs.Lovett. He walked up the stairs leading to his shop. When he opened the door he expected for someone to be in there.

Silence.

If some one were to be in there, they would have hid in the trunk. He walked over to the trunk and undid the latch and lifted the lid. Right when he went to look in it the authorities barged in. He let go of the lid. Fear shook him for the first time. Had they caught on to what had happen those years back.

"Mr.Todd is it?"  
"Yes, sirs. What can I do for you today?"

"We're looking for two girls, One of 'em is Lord Methvan's D'aughter and the other one is his d'aughter's friend and somewot' slave."Mr.Todd looked them over to see if they were bluffing; they weren't."Do you have a description?" Mr.Todd said to give them the felling that he cared; he didn't.

"AH, Hennah: dark brown 'air, yellow eyes, maroon red lips, very pale. The most beautiful thing you could 'ever lay eyes on.Then there's 'is the 'ispanic: Pale as well, Black 'air, one eye is blue and the other one 'is a green blue."  
"I'm terribly sorry but, I have not seen such girls."  
"Very well, good day Mister Todd." Sweeney bowed his head to the officer.

Hennah and Marilena were so grateful when the lid to the trunk shut. They heard two men talking.Hennah knew it was the authorities looking for them. Did the man who owned this shop know they were here? No they couldn't have.

He just said hehadn't seen us, thank the good Lord. They heard the door open and shut again. Hopefully they would be able to survive in here until the owner left the shop once again.

"You can come out now." fear shot through them as they exchanged glances. They heard heavy foot falls come towards the trunk. They held onto one another, clenching their eyes shut. They felt the lid of the trunk be lifted up and the both of them being forcefully been taken from there safe haven they had found only minutes ago.Hennah opened her eyes to find herself staring in the eyes of the devil himself.


End file.
